1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an inkjet printer, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to detect a print location error using print dots in order to allow an image sensor to precisely detect the locations of print dots even if inkjet heads are exchanged in an inkjet printer to manufacture color filters for use in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet printers, which are frequently used in offices and homes, are non-impact printers that perform printing by finely spraying ink drops. In general, inkjet printers are used to print outputs on a print medium in an office or home, but are nowadays also used to manufacture color filters for use in a display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). For example, it is possible to manufacture R, G and B color filters by respectively spraying R, G and B colors onto films for color filters.
Since the frequency of use of inkjet printers when they are used to manufacture color filters is greater than when they are used in offices or homes, inkjet heads of a inkjet printer must be periodically exchanged. However, periodic exchange of inkjet heads causes head alignment errors that change a transfer position of an image sensor that senses print dots being sprayed from an inkjet head. Therefore, it is inevitable that an error in the transfer position of the image sensor is caused by an exchange of inkjet heads.